


Sonhos

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dreams, Gen, OTPtober, Prince Bokuto Koutarou, Sorcerer Akaashi Keiji, Transformation, Visions in dreams
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Bokuto queria descobrir quem era o dono daqueles olhos que apareciam em seus sonhos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 1





	Sonhos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209386) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 26: Fantasia AU/Dungeons & Dragons AU

Dizem que se você sonha muito com algo, você está destinado a isso. Era o que Bokuto ouvia toda vez que relatava sobre o que via quando adormecia. Outras pessoas falavam que era seu subconsciente inventando coisas, já que sonhos não são nada mais e nada menos que o desejo ou as vivências. Ele não sabia no que acreditar, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: independente do que fosse, não conseguia tirar aqueles olhos da cor do céu noturno, um misto de azul escuro com roxo, da sua mente.

Em alguns dos sonhos, era como se o dono dos orbes azulados fosse uma sereia que o levava para debaixo d’água, outros momentos, um cavaleiro medieval que o atingia com sua espada, e, nos mais diferentes, um gato que deitava em seu colo e dormia tranquilamente.

Koutarou tinha certeza de que ele encontraria aquelas esferas brilhantes em sua vida e a procuraria todos os dias. Foi assim que começou a navegar por sua cidade, sempre tentando achar aquela cor encantadora.

Já estava há dias à procura e sem nenhum sucesso quando viu de relance um brilho lhe chamar a atenção. Aproximou-se, dando de cara com um gato preto de olhos místicos — iguais aos que apareciam em seu sonho.

— É você — sussurrou, observando com atenção cada movimento do felino.

— Eu? — Ouviu o gato falar, teria tomado um susto se não tivesse obcecado pelo dono daqueles orbes que o perseguia durante os sonhos.

— Você — falou Bokuto, passando as mãos pelo cabelo prateado. — Você aparece nos meus devaneios.

O felino se transformou em um humano: madeixas pretas, altura parecida com a de Bokuto e roupas em tons neutros. O rapaz sorriu, como se o convidasse para viver a vida consigo.

— Prazer, Akaashi Keiji, feiticeiro — apresentou-se, fazendo uma leve reverência.

— Bokuto Koutarou — cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. — Então, por que aparece nos meus sonhos?

— Porque fui invocado por você para lhe auxiliar no que precisar.

Koutarou pensou, ele fingia que não sabia da linhagem real correndo em suas veias, apesar de ser um filho bastardo. Nunca pensou que quisesse glória, mas sempre teve vontade de se aventurar e, se um mago apareceu para si dizendo que o ajudaria, quem era ele pare negar.

— Então venha comigo, Akaashi.

— Será um prazer, Bokuto-san.


End file.
